The Visionary
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Buffy has a 'Subtle' slayer dream, and heads to Colorado TBC in Bane Of Anubis
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**Visionary**  
by Chaoseternus

**For the record, I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
Nor do I own the word 'Tarithna', this belongs to BKtheirregular.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams **

Buffy thrashed around in her bed, the nightmare coursing through her mind making her cry out in fear and pain. Flashes of pyramids, of demons who took humans as hosts, of cultists in funky armour passed through her mind. Then Buffy saw her, a slayer leading an army, a host of humans against the cultists, screaming 'false gods' for all to hear. The humans behind her taking up the chant, as demons, even vampires joined the slayer in pushing this vile creature and his followers off their world.

Then the scene changed, it felt newer somehow, like there was less age to what she saw. A massive black man bearing the seal of Apothis pointing a staff of some kind at humans cowering below him, an older man in fatigues shouting

"I can save these people, help me!"

Pleading, "Help Me"

"Many have said that" the black man says, turning and firing at his fellow warriors of Apothis " But you are the first I believe could do it! "

Flash, a mountain, a tunnel leading deep within, Cheyenne Mountain Complex in raised letters over the entrance, soldiers patrolling and guarding.

Flash, the black man back again, calling her 'Tarithna' _Slayer, _

Flash, the first slayer, "you are needed, _Tarithna" _

Flash, the tunnel entrance again, zooming in on the words 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex'

Buffy awake with a start, breathing quickly, "Okay" she muttered, "I can take a hint"

**Chapter 2: Colorado**

Buffy stopped her rental car just short of the mountain, gazing at the entrance; it was exactly as she remembered it from her dream, 'except', she thought with a wry grin, 'for the guards who were taking a very active interest in her presence'.

She rolled down her window as a blonde-haired female approached her car, a patch on her uniform identifying her as Staff Sergeant O'Malley,

"I'm sorry miss, you can't park here"

Buffy looked up to the sergeant with a wary smile, "Do you have a" she thought back to her dream, concentrating hard for a moment, "Teal'c working here?"

O'Malley stiffened subtly, "Could you please come to the guardroom while we check for you miss"

"Sure" Buffy said, glancing around at all the guns that were suddenly not quite pointing at her.

The airman walked quickly into the cafeteria, looking swiftly around the room, noticing SG-1 sitting in the corner almost instantly. He walked quickly over,

"Excuse me"

"Yes Airman" Colonel O'Neill replied, putting down his spoonful of Jelly.

"Message for Teal'c sir"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise; it wasn't often that an airman came looking for him; usually it was O'Neill, Major Carter, or Daniel Jackson, the other members of SG-1.

"The guards are holding a young lady up top; she refuses to identify herself, but insists on a message being brought down to you Sir"

Teal'c raised the other eyebrow, every female on planet he knew was either known to the guards, or a member of the SGC.

"The message is, 'the Tarithna is at the gate' sir"

O'Neill glanced at Teal'c chair as it bounced off the floor in shock, "Did Teal'c just flat out run out of the room?"

"Err, yeah" Daniel replied, brushing the remains of Teal'c dinner off of his fatigues.

"Did he look… _shocked _ to you?"

"Very" Carter answered, glancing at her CO.

With a clatter of chairs hitting the floor, the rest of SG-1 ran after their comrade.

**Chapter 3: Chel Nak! (Very Cool!)**

Buffy started as a feeling of someone walking over her grave passed over her, she glanced up, then at the door of the guardroom just as it opened and Teal'c steeped through.

"Are you the one who claims to be the Tarithna?"

"Yes" Buffy replied simply.

Teal'c nodded his head slightly and brought his hands out from behind his back, handing Buffy an iron bar he had grabbed on his way up. Buffy took it just as O'Neill, Carter and Daniel Jackson crashed through the Guardroom doors, seeing Buffy with the pipe, O'Neill assumed the worst and grabbed his pistol out of its holster, pointing it at the petite slayer.

"Alright, put the bar down now, and no-one gets hurt"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow in amusement, glancing at O'Neill, before bending the iron bar around until both ends touched, she passed it over to Teal'c as Daniel pushed O'Neill and Carters mouths closed with a click of meeting teeth.

Teal'c attempted to bend the bar even further, and failed, he looked at the diminutive figure of the Slayer, and spoke just two words,

"Chel Nak!"

Buffy pretended not to here O'Neill's muttered reply, "Most cool he calls it, looks like she blow over in a strong wind, and yet she just bends iron bars, oh yeah, female superman at large"


	2. 4: Explanations

**For the record I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from BTVS or SG-1.**

**If you Like, please review!**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

"Just what in the Sam-hells name is going on here!?!" General Hammond bellowed at SG-1 as they walked off of the elevator, with Buffy in tow, "She is into authorised to be in this area! Hell, we don't even know her name!"

"Good volume" Buffy muttered, slightly awed by the force behind that bellow, O'Neill heard the comment, and tried in vain to resist the urge to snicker.

"We must discuss this in private, General Hammond"

"My office, Now" Hammond replied, anger radiating from his voice as he gestured SG-1 and Buffy in front of him.

SG-1 took one look at Hammonds face and grabbing Buffy they quickly double timed it to Hammond's office. This was not going to be fun. 

"O'Neill, maybe you would care to start?"

"Well, we were in the cafeteria when Airman Reynolds came in with a message for Teal'c, saying that the Tarithna was at the gate, Teal'c left in kind of a hurry and we followed, arriving at the guardroom in time to see Buffy here bend a solid iron bar into a perfect circle using only her hands" 

Carter gave up examining the bar, looking for evidence of trickery and dropped it onto Hammond's desk with a solid thunk. Hammond picked it up, and tried to bend it, having no effect. He dropped it back onto the desk;

"Are you trying to tell me this young lady bent that?" He asked his voice disbelieving.

Buffy shrugged, picked the iron bar back up and bent it with a screech of protesting metal until it was straight again before dropping it back onto Hammond's desk. Hammond caught himself staring in disbelief, and quickly closing his mouth asked;

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Buffy Anne Summers, also known as The Slayer, or Tarithna. As Giles used to put it, 'Unto each generation a slayer is called, one girl in all the world given the strength and knowledge to fight the demons vampires and monsters, she is the slayer' Of course, there is no longer just me, there are several hundred slayers running about now, and that job description doesn't mention prophetic dreams involving the words 'Many have said that, but you are the first I believe could do it!'"

The members of SG-1 visibly stiffened in their seats, turning to stare at Buffy.

"Those are the exact words I told O'Neill on Chulak" Teal'c said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I got the cliff-notes version 3 nights ago, including images of this place and the definite hint I was needed here" Buffy added.

"Miss Summers, we will need to investigate who you are, you understand?"

"Yep, but shouldn't you just have to access the initiative files on me?"

"Initiative?" O'Neill asked.

"Military operation that set itself up gung-ho fashion in Sunnydale, didn't last too long before they got an up close and personal intro into exactly how dangerous demons and Frankenstein monsters can be"

"Demons, could they be Goa'ulds, or other aliens mistaken for creatures of demonic nature?" Daniel wondered.

"No" the reply came almost simultaneously from Buffy, O'Neill and Hammond, Doctor Jackson glanced around at them in surprise.

Buffy shrugged, "Chosen warrior remember, these things are not aliens"

"You get to see a lot of things on black ops, you ever adapt and learn to live with it, or lose it. Trust me, not aliens" O'Neill added.

"How many aliens survive 45 9 millimetre rounds, then turn to dust when a bit of wood is shoved through their heart", Hammond turned to Buffy, "Does the name India Cohen mean anything to you?"

"She's the slayer whose death resulted in me being called" Buffy answered, quietly.

"She saved my life from a vampire attack quite a few years ago now, O'Neill" Hammond turned to face the CO of SG-1, "Take Miss Summers to the VIP area for the moment"


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

**Visionary**

Chapter 5: Tarithna and Goa'ulds

As Hammond was about to leave, he heard Buffy ask a question, and turned around curious to hear the answer.

"Teal'c, how do you know of the slayer or Tarithna as you call it?"

"The Tarithna is well known to the system lords, Tarithna means Hunter of debased ones, and is one of only two positions respected by all Goa'ulds, indeed it is rumoured Ra once killed a minor system lord who attempted to control the Tarithna, and that the Tarithna commanded an army of Jaffa on this world. 

However, Ra grew jealous of the Tarithna's abilities and captured her, attempting to find away to control the Tarithna's abilities, or take one as a host. He failed, and the Tarithna of the time escaped, and led the rebellion which threw Ra off this world.

It is also rumoured that whilst no Goa'uld has ever succeeded in taking the Tarithna as a host, Egeria took one as a host for 5 years, until the host sustained considerable damage in battle, and even the combined healing abilities of Egeria and the Tarithna herself were unable to save the hosts life"

"Okay, so what are these Goa'ulds then?"

"Parasites, evil big-headed parasites, they crawl into your head, wrap themselves around our brain and take over, trapping you in your own mind" O'Neill replied, gesturing around his head with his hands.

"Okay, so not my idea of fun" 

"Indeed not, honoured warrior"

Chapter 6: The Initiative File

Hammond and SG-1 sat back in their seats in shook at what they had seen. As soon as the President heard that Buffy Summers was at the SGC, he sent a very interesting file down, including a training video now shown to all initiative recruits. Miss Summers Vs 2 of the old Initiative teams, or rather how fast slayers can take soldiers down even going at about two thirds of their normal strength. To say Hammond, and SG-1, except Teal'c, were a little shocked and awed was to understate the matter. This girl was fast, even Teal'c was mildly impressed, this Tarithna appeared to be stronger than legend would indicate. 

O'Neill let out a whoosh of breathe, and Carter started, then turned sheepishly to play the next video clip, this one labelled, for whatever reason, 'Willow Rosenberg, Tape 2543, 'Darth Willow''

Five minutes later, the sound of glasses and a bottle of Scotch being passed around could be heard through the closed doors of General Hammond's office. Hammond and SG-1 had found themselves in desperate need of a stiff drink. 

Carter glanced at the DIVX files listed on her laptop; they still had another nine / ten videos to go. This could be a long briefing.

At the end of the briefing, O'Neill had come to several conclusions;

Never Ever piss Willow Off Recruit Buffy Do Not Piss Willow Off Recruit Xander Pissing Willow off would be a bad idea Do not let Giles and Daniel get in the same room together Willow is not someone you want pissed off at you Do not let Willow get snaked 

O'Neill looked over the last note, shuddered for a full minute, then added a side note;

"If Willow gets snaked, drop a nuke on her, anything with 'gigatonne' in the title is fine, however six plus is recommended. Failing that, drop it on yourself, it'll be quicker and less painful"

He looked again at his notes, he seemed to have written do not piss willow off four times, he thought about it, then wrote it down again to make sure he remembered.

**Next Chapter**


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Xenocide: Lets see, you have the literal Mouth Of Hell guarded by a bunch of civvies. Do you really think any sane commander would let that go without at least keeping an eye on the locals? And if necessary figuring out ways to 'deal' with them? All it would take is one Scooby to be turned, and you have an ineffective team guarding the hell mouth all of a sudden. Not a good idea.

Chapter 7: Incoming….

"….and this is the control room, this is, ah, where we control the gate, check the GDO code's of incoming travellers" Daniel said, gesturing around the control room as they entered.

"GDO's?"

"Garage door openers, if you don't send us the correct code, the door stays closed" O'Neill gestured towards the iris over the StarGate, "and you splat"

"Yikes, now _that_ is how you deal with door to door salespersons"

Muffled chuckles filled the room as an uneasy feeling settled over Buffy, a feeling of something closing, of…

"Incoming Wormhole!"

With a kawhoosh of energy the gate opened, roaring into the gateroom before returning to the confines of the Naquadah ring.

"Looks like someone dropped a stone into a bowl of water, only on its side" Buffy noted.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, opening iris"

Three tok'ra stepped through the gate before it closed, and Buffy watch the reactions of SG-1 out of the corner of her eye. Sam was happy, and Buffy took the shout of "Dad, what are you doing here?" as an indicator that Sam knew the oldest looking of the three.

Number two had O'Neill groaning, while Sam and Daniel sent him sly looks and number three……

Buffy stiffened, she sensed only a vague unease about the first two, but this one felt threatening. This one was not what he appeared to be.

"Colonel" She said urgently.

O'Neill turned his full attention to Buffy, that was not a good tone of voice, that was a 'the excreta is about to hit the fan' voice.

"Sam's father and the lady make me feel uneasy, not bad, just uneasy, but him" she said, pointing to a dark-haired individual "he feels wrong, he feels like a threat"

O'Neill cursed, ah yes; we detained a member of an allied group because he felt wrong to our newest, well hopefully newest recruit. O'Neill hated reports at the best of times, but he thought as he called the SF's back to the gateroom, this one should be a _doozy_.

Chapter 8: Unveiling

O'Neill sauntered into the gateroom, the rest of SG-1, Buffy and some SF's at his side.

"General Carter, welcome" he turned to Anise, and his voice radiating insincerity "Anise, nice to see you too, so who's" he gestured at the third person to come through the gate "your friend"

"This is Da'Mos, and the host Killandra, so who's your friend?" 

"General Carter, Anise, Da'mos, I'd like you to meet Buffy Ann Summers" O'Neill paused while General Carter brought his newly arrived coffee up to his mouth, "the Tarithna"

Daniel shot O'Neill the evil eye as he contemplated his now wet and coffee stained trousers, and the muffled snorts and giggles now echoing through the room.

"The WHAT!?!?"

Buffy glared at Da'Mos who was now looking her over a covetous look in his eyes, "You are not who you appear to be"

"Really Child, how can you say that when you are the one claiming to be the Tarithna, a servant of the Goa'ulds"

Buffy snorted, "I will never serve a bunch of snake heads, the Tarithna is a guardian, a chosen protector of the people of this planet, and you still feel wrong"

"What a minute, what do you mean he feels wrong" General Carter had finally gotten his vocal cords working again.

"You two make me feel uneasy, this one feels like a threat" Buffy was beginning to contemplate life as a stuck record.

Da'mos cursed inwardly, of course the Tarithna would know. He reached into a hidden pocket in the back of his garb, and withdrew a miniaturised ribbon device, carefully and inconspicuously slipping it onto his right hand. Quickly now, he raised his hand and released a pulse of energy, throwing the Tau'ri and Tok'ra across the room.


	5. Chapters 9 & 10

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Chapter 9: Yep, that's a Goa'uld…….

Buffy cursed as she was slammed into the solid concrete wall behind her, she hated it when that happened, it really ruined her hair. She glanced at Colonel O'Niell who was slowly rising back to his feet, obviously used to… whatever the hell that device was.

"Gee, kinda unfriendly for a Tok'ra, or did you just forget to mention the homicidal manic part?"

O'Neill shot her a look of disgust, only he was allowed to make bad jokes;

"You know, I don't think this one's a Tok'ra somehow"

Buffy snorted as she jumped to her feet in a manoeuvre that O'Neill knew would throw his back out, again.

"Now whatever would give you that idea, Colonel?" She shouted, as she raced towards Da'mos.

Da'mos turned as Buffy approached and a shockwave of energy hit her again, throwing her back into O'Neill, they crashed into the wall and down to the ground, grunting in pain.

"You know, I think maybe this ones a Goa'uld….." Buffy said, as she crawled painfully back to her feet.

"You know, you may just be right" O'Niell looked over to where Da'mos was torturing an SF with his ribbon device, "Yep, that's a Goa'uld…" 

Chapter 10: Goa'uld Pate anyone?

Buffy raced at Da'mos again, having been hit before, she watched Da'mos closely as she approached, watching for any sign that she needed to dodge. She grunted with satisfaction as she body slammed Da'mos to the ground, he hadn't even noticed her approach.

Quickly, she brought her fist up and slammed it down at the Goa'uld's afce, trying to knock him out. She didn't notice Da'mos's hand coming up in time and a pulsing wave of bright energy hit her skull, causing pain to scream through her enhanced nerves, her hand was still moving however and Da'mos was distracted by what he assumed was a Ha'tak colliding with his hosts skull.

O'Neill watched what happened next with wide eyes and mentally added 'Buffy' next to the 'Do not Piss-off under any circumstances' section of his notes. 

First she rises up with a scream of rage that would make Xena proud, she grabs Da'mos by one hand and throws him the length of the Gateroom so his body hits the top of the StarGate. Then she charges him, grabbing him up by one hand and holds him as high as she can. At which point she says, with enough Venom in her voice to poison the entire eastern seaboard, "You gonna give up, or are you thirty for more?"

O'Neill looked at his report, that sounded like a quote, something he'd watched with Cassie…. He dismissed it after a moment, and added one final sentence before signing the Report off.

"Da'mos has more sense then most Goa'uld's, he surrendered and strangely enough has not been any trouble at all since Buffy promised to pay him a visit if he was a bad boy…"


	6. 11:U never got this pitch on Career day!

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Chapter 11: You never got _this_ pitch on Career day….

O'Neill sauntered casually up to Buffy in the infirmary, he had been cleared by Janet long enough for Hammond to find him and have a quiet word with him, and now it was Buffy's turn to get the 'piss me off, and I'll use Cleopatra's needle' treatment from the Doctor. 

"So, Buffy, You need a job?"

"Oh, yes"

"Fancy working here, and kicking Goa'uld butt?"

"Can I bring a few friends?"

"Who?"

"Oh, just Xander and Dawn, Giles is too busy setting up the Slayers Council and he really needs Willows help, Dawn will probably join them as soon as she is of age and Xander, well…" Buffy paused, "Doc, can you do anything about missing eyes?"

Frasier looked up startled, "Missing _Eyes?_"

"As in got put out by a psychotic minion of the first evil meant on opening the hellmouth and bringing hell on earth and the end of days former priest"

Frasier checked Buffy's forehead, nope, not running a fever, so why was she talking about hellmouths and the end of days?

"Okay" O'Neill said to Buffy, his eyes wide, "That wasn't in the briefing"

Buffy sighed, "He came this close to succeeding, lost a lot of people in that one" she shrugged "The world is safe from that hellmouth, but Sunnydale paid the price"

Buffy turned back to Doctor Frasier, "So?"

"Our Allies the Asgard have that ability; we would have to call in a favour…"

"Cool, so you wanna give me the pitch, cos career day I spent with the prison guards…"

O'Neill smothered a smile as he imagined the prisoners faces as they tried anything with Buffy, then laughed out loud as Ferreti, having listened to the whole thing, struck the mock pompous pose of the dedicated king and country recruiter;

"Do you strive for a life of adventure? Is getting attacked by vastly superior numbers of Jaffa a turn on? Is saving the world in your blood?" Ferreti said, his voice screaming insincerity and mock pompousness "If so, join the SGC, the adventure begins here!"

Buffy laughed out loud as he switched to the overly fast tone of a radio presenter saying his disclaimers "_Note, Snakeheads and NID need not apply, SGC does not accept liability for injury, death or getting snaked whilst on duty, terms and conditions apply, see inside of a high security prison cell for details_"


	7. 12: Buffy Phone Home…

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Chapter 12: Buffy Phone Home…

When Buffy had finally got her laughter under control, she turned to Colonel O'Neill and asked;

"So, there a phone her I can call home with or do I have to wait for Willow to come looking for me?"

"WILLOW!?! Looking for you?!? Here!?!"

Frasier, Ferreti and Buffy watched bemused as Colonel O'Neill, fearless warrior and defeater of the Goa'uld panicked.

"Please _please_ tell me the security cameras are getting this?" Ferreti burst out.

"Geez, anyone would think he knew about the Darth Willow incident" Buffy said, her voice think with irony, which quickly turned to anger as O'Neill's ashen suddenly quiet face turned to Buffy.

"You _Knew_?!?" Buffy spat out.

"Excuse me?" Ferreti said, one hand raised questioningly, "Darth Willow?"

"Colonel O'Neill" Fraiser shivered as the temperature in the room dropped, "You have 15 seconds to explain how you knew about that incident before I get medieval on your arse"

"Medieval?" Ferreti whispered to Fraiser.

"I was thinking a maybe a maypole and Morris dancers where the Doc won't be able to remove them" 

Ferreti looked mildly impressed by the threat.

"Initiative, checked up occasionally, was in town for the Darth Willow incident, but couldn't do anything to help" O'Neill switched to a low mumble "'cept call in a B2"

"Enhanced hearing remember" Buffy dryly replied, "What's a B2?"

"Strategic Bomber, generally reserved for Nukes only"

Buffy turned from O'Neill in shock, looking carefully at Ferreti to see if he was lying, he wasn't, she turned slowly back to O'Neill, "They were gonna _nuke Sunnydale?!?_"

O'Neill nodded unhappily, Buffy let out a whoosh of air, "Well, the only reason I ain't handing you your arse now is because I got chapter and verse on the whole 'one town better than the entire world' when the first came to visit, but this is _definitely_ gonna be an interesting call home" 


	8. 13: Xander at the Gate

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Chapter 13: Xander at the Gate

Xander drove up to the gate with some trepidation. It had taken him several days to get here since Buffy's call, or at least what they could understand of her call. According to Kennedy, who had picked the phone up, Buffy had been high. Strangely enough the core scoobies had doubted that, but having listened to the replay, knew _something_ had made Buffy act like a Hyena. Xander blanched for a moment, and then edited that thought, made Buffy _laugh_ like a Hyena, Hyena possessed Buffy he didn't think he could handle, nor did he want to.

"Got a call from Buffy Summers and a Colonel Tools O'Neil, who really needs to change his middle name 'cos tools just screams…" he glanced at the guards expressions "and I'll just shut up now" 

Face twitching the Guard handed Xander his ID back, "Sir, If you'll just park by there a minute Colonel O'Neill, spelt with 2 L's, not tools, will be hear to take you in"

"Right, 2 L's, thanks" Xander drove carefully over to the indicated spot, having just one eye didn't exactly make for perfect depth perception, then climbed out of the car and sat on the bonnet.

"Oh boy" he muttered, glancing around at the high security, the 'we're armed and happy to use it' attitude of the guards and the hidden emplacements his soldier boy memories pointed out to him "What the hell have you gotten me into this time Buffy, and it better be good 'cos Willow was just…"

"Willow!?! Here!?!" came a high pitched falsetto voice from behind Xander.

He turned around to see Buffy and an unknown women holding each other up for support as they laughed their heads off, a tall dark-skinned man with an unusual gold mark on his forehead shaking with suppressed laughter, and a grey haired colonel shouting "Very funny, Ferreti" in an aggrieved tone at the final person.

'Okay' Xander thought, then spoke out loud "Why do I get the impression the Colonel did something he is never going to live down?"

"Because you are a very perceptive man, Mr Sander Harris"

'Okay' Xander thought, 'Buffy and the blonde are about to burst their guts laughing, the Colonel looks ready to tear apart a 1st circle demon with his bare hands, Ferreti trying to hide and…'

"Please don't call me Mr Harris, I hear Harris, I look for my father and I don't want to be associated with that thing, Xander's fine, so Buffster, what's up?" 

"I think we better discuss that downstairs, where the crowd of on-lookers for today's episode of humiliate the Colonel can't here us" O'Neill replied, shooting annoyed and vengeful glares at his friends and team-mates.


	9. 14: Xander at the StarGate

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Chapter 14: Xander at the _Star_Gate.

"Okay" Xander said as they stepped off the final elevator into the SGC, "Exactly how far down does this place go?"

"Put it this way, the interesting stuff is on level 28, and there are more levels below that" O'Neill replied.

"I wouldn't want to have to use shovels to dig this place out"

Sam choked, "That would only take you about 78 years non-stop digging"

Sam looked off-put by all the odd looks she was getting, "I was bored one day, okay?"

Xander turned to O'Neill, "Bored geeks"

"Scary" O'Neill added, agreeing, they both shuddered.

"Hey!" 

"Should I be worried about how much alike Xander and O'Neill are acting at the moment?" Buffy put in, glancing at the pair of them.

"Very" 

"The original Mr. Laconic huh? You and Oz would get along fine"

"I have no intention of meeting the Wizard of Oz, despite O'Neill's frequent references to him"

Buffy choked back laughter, "I didn't mean the Wizard, he's a fictional character anyway. We had a friend named Oz, you could drop a nuke in his lap and his last word would probably be 'huh'"

"Sounds like a most interesting person, honourable warrior"

"Especially around the full moon"

"I have heard of this; however I do not understand how the phases of the moon can affect a person's behaviour"

"Oz is a werewolf"

Teal'c gave that a moments thought, the replied "Indeed"

"Excuse me?!"

"That's impossible; the human form could not transform like that and survive"

"Well, there are numerous mentions of Lycanthropy, as far back as…"

Buffy turned to a highly amused Xander, "Ever get the idea the idea they might react exactly the same way to most things we usually deal with"

Xander put a finger to his chin and struck a thoughtful pose, "Would they react to Vampires, Demons, Hellmouths, your deaths, and the end of days"

They turned and looked at the stupefied expressions on the faces of SG-1, and said "Naahhhh!" in unison, before falling down laughing.

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to be putting up with a lot of this?"

"Because you are a most perceptive man, Daniel Jackson"


	10. 15: Big Bads

To all the reviewers, Thank you. I have never had so many reviews come so fast for a story of mine before. I now have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined, please keep them coming! (and if you could check my other stories out while you're at it....... hint!

Chapter 15: Big Bads

"Okay, so what's the sitch?" Buffy asked once they finally reached the Briefing room.

"Excuse me?" O'Neill replied.

"Well, the J-offs that Be would hardly have dropped me such a subtle hint to come here unless there was a major big bad to deal with so who's the who? Where's the big bad?"

"His name is Anubis, and he has amassed more power than any other system lord in history" Teal'c replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

Buffy blinked, "Anubis? I got kicked out of the PTB club 'cos I couldn't play nice with the other kids, Anubis?"

"Indeed, that is the being of which I speak" Teal'c replied.

"Only, it kinda didn't take" O'Neill put in, "he is still largely incorporeal, just lacks a lot of the god-like attributes, you know omnisince"

"You mean omniscience, Colonel" Carter added with a smile.

Buffy and O'Neill replied simultaneously, "I knew that!"

"Ahh, excuse me" Daniel butted in, "How did you know about Anubis, it isn't exactly public knowledge"

"Read about it whilst researching back in Sunnyhell"

"Read about it? Where? No text I know of mentions it" Daniel was getting curious, to put it mildly. What kind of book has events that occurred way beyond the Tau'ri's ability to see them written down?

"Oh, in the Pergamon codex" Buffy replied, offhand.

Daniels draw dropped, and he sat stunned as he realized Buffy meant it, "The Pergamon Codex?"

O'Neill laughed and Carter and the scobbies smothered chuckles, losing their fight as Teal'c replied, "Have you been breathing helium, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, it's a book of prophecy we commonly refer to, it mainly covers…" Buffy signed, and cursed inwardly. She remembered the exact page she had seen Anubis mentioned.

"Xander" she said slowly

"Yeah, buffster?"

"We have a prophecy" Buffy replied.

"Shit, I hate it when that happens"

"Excuse me? Prophecy?" O'Neill added, his tone disbelieving.

"Prophecy" Buffy and Xander confirmed, their tones resigned.


	11. 16:Giles is here & he brought a friend

Chapter 16: Giles is here, and he brought a friend….

To say Daniel was excited was to leave no word adequate to describe exactly how excited he was. Even Teal'c had commented, utterly serious he had asked if Daniels decaf had been swapped for triple expresso's, a comment that had the colonel holding his sides, and General Hammond beating a hasty retreat behind his office door, where he was heard to collapse laughing.

It was not that Rupert Giles, one of the few people to have accepted his theories years before when he had been laughed out of academia was coming, it had nothing to do with all he had heard about this man, his life since leaving the British Museum, but everything to do with the book he carried with him. The Pergamon Codex, a book believed lost with the library of Alexandria so many thousands of years ago. Okay, so it wasn't an original, but this was still one of the discoveries of the century! A copy of this legendary book kept safe all these years!

Daniel was interrupted in his thoughts by an airman walking into the briefing room where SG-1 were waiting,

"Sirs, there are two people at the gate who insist that you called them here"

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, a habit he had picked up off Teal'c, two people?

Teal'c and Carter smothered grins, they could guess who the second person was, the Colonels face should be a picture.

"Well? Who are they?" O'Neill asked.

"A Dr Rupert Giles, and a Willow Rosenberg"

They weren't disappointed.

"Rosenberg here?!" O'Neill cursed, and began preying that no snakes choose today to visit.

"Find Buffy Summers and Xander Harris, last I saw they were carrying Ferreti to the Infirmary after he challenged Xander to a fight, and have them meet us in the guardroom"

The airman nodded and left as SG-1 left for the guardroom at the mountain entranced,

"Xander took Ferreti out?" Carter asked, amused.

"Said something about normal strength opponents not exactly being a challenge in a one-on-one anymore" O'Neill grinned, "Therapeutic deflation of ego's I call it, especially once the tapes have made the rounds…"

"Sir! How could you! Selling tapes of Ferreti getting humiliated like that!" Carter paused in her mock rant "I thought we had first dibs sir!"


	12. 17: Prophecies

jennzabell: Okay I have to ask, Apollo 13 reference? Where?

Chapter 17: Prophecies

"Twice she falls and twice she shall arise,

Eternally chosen

Guardian and destroyer of the First gate

Champion of the Heavens Gate

In the hour of her greatest deed,

The Fallen Angel, cast out by the Host and Choirs,

Shall send forth the Legion, the blight,

The plague on all humanity,

Of two minds she shall arise,

Of one she shall fall,

And darkness will encompass all"

Giles pulled his glasses from his eyes, and quickly began the habitual motions of cleaning them, "If everything you have told me is true, then I would assume the Anubis sent his fleet as Sunnydale was destroyed"

O'Neill thought over that, it made sense, the destruction of the Sunnydale hellmouth was Buffy's greatest achievement and the plague, the blight made sense for Anubis's supersoldier, "Okay, assuming I buy this, then the last three lines would be giving me wiggins"

"Excuse me?" Giles asked confused.

"Of two minds she shall arise? Just screams Host to me"

"Oh, dear lord"

Daniel interrupted, "Assuming your right, then shouldn't we be worried about when Anubis's fleet will get here?"

Carter jumped up, "I'll check with Jacob, find out the latest on Anubis's fleet"


	13. 18: How to ritually disect a pro

jennzabell: Okay I have to ask, Apollo 13 reference? Where?

Chapter 18: How to ritually dissect a prophecy, Scooby style.

Carter swiftly slipped back into the room, "Jacobs heading back to find out about Anubis's fleet. So what's the rest of this prophecy?"

Giles reached across the table for the weathered brown book, the Pergamon Codex (1867 Reprint, Council Of Watchers Issue Only).

"Well 'Twice she falls and twice she shall arise' is an obvious reference to Buffy" he glanced fondly over at the slayer, "you did die twice after all, when you drowned…"

O'Neill winced, he had almost drowned once or twice, and it didn't seem a particulary nice way to go to him.

"…and Xander used CPR to resurrect you, incidentally calling Kendra as slayer"

SG-1 shrugged, compared to some of the deaths they had suffered, usually at the expert hands of the Goa'uld, that was a relatively painless and easy death.

"And next was Glory, the whole end of the world, save the sister at cost of own life thing? Oh, but six months! How many people can say they were dead for six whole months?" Willow added.

"Uhmm, actually?" Daniel raised his hand, "A whole year, anyone?"

The scobbies starred at him slack jawed, "No way?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Good Lord" the glasses came off.

"Look pretty good for a dead man" Willow added, looking appreciably at Daniel, "What? Gay, not blind" she added at her friend's odd looks.

"Okay, moving on before the human lighthouse gets any worse…"

"Jack!" Daniel replied exasperated.

"I believe 'Eternally Chosen' was the next line of the prophecy, was it not?"

"Thank you, Teal'c" Giles replied, grateful for the interruption, "Unfortunately there is no mention of _how _Buffy will be 'eternally chosen'"

"Could mean as a host, I mean we've already mentioned how 'of two minds she shall arise' could refer to her becoming a host and Goa'ulds do live far longer than humans even without the sarcophagus" Carter put forward.

"Yes, but it could also mean Buffy gets turned and retains her soul, or has it restored or even that she will become immortal, meaning another group of watchers to deal with. Its too vague to know for certain" Giles replied, frustrated.

O'Neill butted in, "Excuse me…"

"Another group of watchers? What like one group of tweeded Englishmen wasn't enough"

"Actually Xander, this particular group has been based in America for almost three decades now, but still…"

"'Guardian and destroyer of the First gate'" O'Neill said slowly, reading from the translation.

"The hellmouth was the First's gateway to this world, Buffy was its guardian for several years before the we and many others were responsible for its destruction" Giles replied, "so that part at least seems pretty clear"

"'Champion of the Heavens Gate', well that's easy" O'Neill pointed out the massive windows to the Stargate below.

"I thought you called it the StarGate?" Xander was puzzled.

"Actually yes, but that's…"

"Crappy translation, StarGate is correct but Gate of the Heavens was used" O'Neill interrupted before Daniel could get into full flow, in full flow he could go non-stop for _hours._

"'The Fallen Angel, cast out by the Host and Choirs', Fallen Angel, Lucifer?" O'Neill continued.

"Normally, yes, but in this case the council found a lot of cross references indicating Anubis might be the 'fallen angel' in this case"

"The hosts and choirs would meant the other ascendants then" Carter added.

"Quite possibly" was Giles's response.

"Next part is Anubis's supersoldiers" O'Neill was dead certain about this.

"Well, it could mean one of…"

"You must trust us on this, honoured scolar" Teal'c intoned, "The passage refers to Anubis's new supersoldiers"

"Okay…" Buffy drawled, "and I think we've covered the last three lines already, so where does that leave us?"

"Wondering when Anubis is gonna arrive?"

"Indeed, Sander"


	14. 19: Bets and Bookmakers or Hammonds reve

Talon: Thanks for clearing that up

Alex: Logic and Prophecies in the same sentence? 

Everyone else, thanks for the lovely reviews

Chapter 19: Bets and Bookmakers, _or Hammond's Revenge_

Hammond strode briskly into his second in commands office, not surprised to find all of SG-1 and the scoobys together. They had been here three days now and were getting along very well. O'Neill and Xander were getting on well enough that it was starting to scare the general, and half the base as well. The other half were to busy placing bets with the projects unofficial (and technically illegal) bookmaker Ferreti to be scared. Well, Hammond thought, someone would be happy, the best part of a thousand dollars was on the day the Scoobys got official status from the president. Hammond just wished the President had held off an hour or two till this afternoon, his granddaughter's college fund could have used the money…

"Miss Summers, Mr Harris, Miss Rosenberg and Mr Giles. The President was ecstatic about you being here and has been making phone calls ever since he heard, something about being able to arrange 'saving the world' money and medals for the last seven years at last. As of 1145 today, you are officially a 'Special Projects' SG team, designation SG-S1. And no O'Neill you do not get saving the world money, you get paid wages so you can put your hand down" Hammond finished exasperated.

"Well, it was worth a try" the rest of SG-1 just hid grins.

At this point, Ferreti who had been watching the general like a hawk, strode in, "Is it official yet?"

"1145" Carter replied.

"Teal'c, congratulations $1005 is now yours, any ideas as to what you plan to do with it?"

"I plan to buy a massage bed, most relaxing"

"No need for endless supplies of quarters either" O'Neill replied "Don't ask" he added seeing the strange looks he was getting.

"For the record, I heard none of that and certainly do not condone any gambling in this facility, off the record $75 says SG-Scooby by the end of their week worth of training is wiping the floor with their instructors"

Ferreti grinned as he brought his leather bound notebook out, his grin getting greater as SG-1 collectively reached for their wallets, breaking out 10's and 20's.

"So" O'Neill said, as he handed $40 over to Ferreti, to add to Carters $30, Daniel's $50 and the $100 Teal'c took straight from his winnings "Who's the instructors?"

Hammond grinned, the gleeful look making O'Neill suddenly very afraid.

"You are, SG-1 will personally oversee SG-S1 through an accelerated basic training package, primarily basic weapons, protocol, command procedures and SGC specifics"

Hammond grinned ferally at the looks on SG-1 faces and left. It wasn't often he got to get SG-1 back for all the headaches, paperwork, late hours, worry and plain old ulcers they caused him, so when he got the opportunity he took it, as soon as he had made 'arrangements' involving the security cameras and microphones of course. 


	15. 20: Lessons: Guns

Chapter 20: Lessons: Guns

"Remind me again, how exactly did we get into this?" Daniel asked quietly, over the stuttering bangs of gunfire in an enclosed space.

"Revenge?" O'Neill replied, his tone of voice indicating he had been about to ask the same question.

"Ah yes, that was it" Daniel replied, thoughtfully.

SG-1 turned back to the scoobies, as they fired round after round at the targets down the range. Teal'c had one eyebrow raised in surprise, Carter had a glazed expression and her mouth was hanging slightly open, O'Neill was impressed and slightly fearful and Daniel just looked like he wished he could get back to his artefacts.

After a further five minutes, Daniel finally spoke again, "So are they planning on missing at any time?"

"I don't think so…" came the awed reply from O'Neill as they watched the scoobies reload and start firing again.

Giles, O'Neill admitted to himself could make pistol champ with ease, having shown _great _familiarity with them, something he attributed to 'Ripper', who ever that was. However, O'Neill was never _ever _going to allow Giles to touch a P-90. Not after he successfully sprayed the entire range with bullets, hitting everything _bar _the target. Xander was the best marksman, his target was down the far end of the range and so far Xander had consistently managed to hit the neck and head. That and the fact he was most comfortable with rifles, the bigger the better made O'Neill wonder if soldier boy was a qualified Sniper. He watched as Willow missed the X-ring for the first time. Frustrated, she quickly threw a fireball at it, burning the whole target to ashes in seconds. Willow didn't even _need _a gun, definitely staying on his do not piss off list. And Buffy… Buffy was definitely on the scary MF list. It had nothing to do with her holding a P-90 in each hand and hitting her target simultaneously with both guns, oh no… not at all. 

He wondered idly for a moment if, with training she could target _two _hostiles, simultaneously with her guns, instead of just one… He stopped, ran that thought through his head and shuddered. Then grinned manically, making the rest of SG-1 look at him very worried.

"Miss Summers"

She looked up worried.

"I have an idea for you…"


	16. 21: Lessons: Goa'uld

Chapter 21: Lessons: Goa'uld

"…and this is a Zat'nik'atel, commonly shortened to a Zat" Carter held up the device for the scoobies to see, wishing once again she had an ordinary class, or failing that Goa'uld invasion to deal with. She reached for her pistol, and fired off another blank into the air, causing Xander to jump awake with a start.

"I'm awake, I'm awake"

Well, Carter thought, at least the SF's wouldn't come running this time, They had already gotten used to her method of getting Xander, and to a lesser extent Buffy to pay attention.

"The Zat is armed like this, and fired like this" she demonstrated, hitting a broken chair that had been shoved into a corner, "One shot stuns, it depends on the individual but 10 minutes max for a human, 5 for a Jaffa. A second shot kills"

She fired at the chair again, "and a third shot…"

She fired again, and the chair vanished into a small pile of dust, "…is for when you don't want a body" she finished.

"Holy Disintegrator Rays, batman!" Xander shouted, his eyes wide with shock, whilst Giles rubbed his glasses, and Buffy commented on them being useful on patrol.

Willow however looked thoughtful for a moment but quickly broke in a smile, "Ohh, electron-electron bond disruption right?"

Carter's mouth dropped, then she grinned wryly, diving into her pocket to grab a twenty that she handed over to a smirking Colonel O'Neill.

"…well that's how I would do it, I mean one shot disrupts the electron flow of the nervous system, a second shot would pretty much destroy it and well a third and you would pretty much break every electron-electron bond in the body. Of course, you would have ton trigger the disruption in the first place and…"

"Willow Rosenburg" Teal'c interrupted "You might find it most helpful to breathe"

"Err.. thanks" Willow replied, blushing.

O'Neill grinned, then added "and our next exhibit is a Staff weapon"

Teal'c reached into the cupboard, out of the scoobies sight and withdrew his weapon of choice.

"Holy Phallic symbols, batman!" was Xander's response.

Teal'c watched bemused, as Giles spat his Tea across the room, Willow turned bright red and Carter shook as she struggled not to laugh.

"O'Neill, what is this 'phallic'?"

"Later" a widely grinning O'Neill replied, 'much much later' he thought privately as he pulled Daniel up off the ground.


	17. 22: Lessons: Paperwork

Chapter 22: Lessons: Paper Work _or Even Teal'c avoids this stuff!_

"Okay, you have a choice, we can cover paperwork" O'Neill looked more than vaguely disgusted, "or we can goof off, find something fun to do, what do you say?"

"Uhmmm… aren't we supposed to learn all this stuff, I mean we will need to write reports and stuff" Willow asked, confused.

"Only if you cannot avoid it, Miss Rosenburg" Teal'c intoned, distaste in his voice. Apothis was an evil God who thought nothing of killing the populations of entire planets, and yet even he had not been evil enough to invent paperwork. These 'bureaucrats' were truly creatures of pure unadulterated evil.

"Or find someone to dump it on" O'Neill added, "or you can do what I do, leave it to the last minute and hope everyone forgets about it.

"Which has never happened yet" Daniel added.

"But we always have enough time in the infirmary to catch up on it" Carter added brightly, then she frowned, something was wrong with that last sentence…

"Okay….." Buffy drawled, "so _not _ reassuring Carter"

"I vote we goof off" Xander spoke, raising one hand into the air.

"Seconded" O'Neill added quickly.

"I believe the phrase is _motion carried_, is it not O'Neill?" 

"Oh yea Teal'c, so what shall we do?"

"For a start" Hammond's voice from the doorway made the group wince; _busted._

"You can report to the SGC, we just got word from Thor, he is on his way to assist Xander"

"Cool, no yearly driver's tests anymore"

O'Neill looked at Xander puzzled, yearly driver's tests?

Xander noticed, and added "they don't trust your depth perception if you have only one eye"

"Ahhh…."


	18. 23: Thor and the Tarithna

Chapter 23: Thor and the Tarithna 

It took SG-1 and SG-S1 15 minutes to make the 30 minute drive to the SGC, an event that had everyone vowing not to ever let Buffy and O'Neill race each other ever again. They piled out of the cars, the guards looking on amused as Buffy and O'Neill were shot several glares by their friends as the team staggered into the mountain.

Hammond watched bemused as the two teams staggered into the briefing room, and dropped into their chairs, pointedly moving away from Buffy and O'Neill, whilst they held their battered and bruised bodies. The guardroom had called and said he might want to see this and it appeared they were right, what had O'Neill and Buffy done to bring the two teams to the point of collapse?

"I have a motion to bring before the table" Xander eventually managed, after several false tries to force out, "If Buffy and O'Neill ever try to race again, we invest in a pair of Zats and shoot them, especially with the way Buffy drives"

"Hey!" Buffy protested, but was ignored.

"Seconded" Daniel replied, earning a glare from the colonel.

Giles reached with shaking hands for his glasses, "Agreed"

Hammond just shook his head, and considered himself lucky for hitching a ride on a supply helicopter bringing a spare iris to the gate facility, "Thor should be here anytime, you should…"

He trailed off as a flash of light announced the arrival of the SGC's most reliable and capable ally, "Never mind, Thor, welcome to the SGC"

_"Isn't that a Roswell grey?" Willow commented, her eyes bright as she looked eagerly at the small alien._

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to be here, however I believe you have a request for me?"

_"Well, actually they like to be called the Asgard" was O'Neill's reply, "Though they are the source of the Roswell Grey legends, thanks to their scout craft having a 'shocking' experience with a lightning bolt" _

"Indeed we do, is your medical technology capable of replacing a human eye?" Hammond waved towards Xander.

_Buffy and Carter groaned, THAT was bad, even for O'Neill._

"Indeed I can, however I will not always be able to come for Medical problems" Thor replied.

"Thanks buddy" O'Neill butted into Hammond and Thor's conversation, "Normally we wouldn't ask, but Xander is part of the Tarithna's team so…"

Thor's eyes widened, "The Tarithna? She is here?"

Buffy stood up, and walked over to the Asgard, "Buffy Anne Summers, slayer at your service, O'Neill has told me you are the only ally Earth has who could be considered trustworthy and honourable, it is a pleasure to meet you"

The Scoobies looked up in sheer shock, "Talk about piling on the charms" Willow commented, "Wonder where she got them from?"

"I can't imagine" Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"Hey!" Buffy shot over her shoulder, mock outraged.

"Honour warrior of the Tau'ri, I will return momentarily"

Thor vanished with the characteristic flash of light that signalled an Asgard transporter in use. 

"Okay, that was… interesting" Buffy drawled.


	19. 24: Thor’s Gift, or O’Neill’s Bane

**Thanks to all the reviewers, love to hear from you.**

Chapter 24: Thor's Gift, _or O'Neill's Bane_

Buffy had not had time to sit down again before Thor returned in a flash of light, this time he carried a small metal object in his hand, shaped like a bird of prey with forward swept wings, but made of a dark blue metal, with a rainbow oily hue. The small grey alien walked over to Buffy and grasped her hand, pressing the object into her skin on the outside of her hand, not the palm.

"Ouch!" Buffy cursed, snatching her hand back, the device coming with her, blood trickling around its edges, "what did you do that for?"

"It is a weapon designed for use by the Tarithna"

"Another one? See already got the nice Slayer Axe Will'o'the'wisp here used to activate the entire slayer line and you tell me she gets _another_ weapon?" Xander groused.

The effect of his comment was predictable, and chaotic, as everyone grasped different parts as being significant.

"Will'o'the'wisp? The notorious hacker? Cracked the White House's security protocols and put naked pictures of Kinsley on every monitor in the place _yesterday?" _Carter was stunned, how had she found the time between all the training? For that matter, where did she find the pic's?

"Slayer Axe? What the hells that?" O'Neill muttered.

Eyes wide with shock, Thor asked "Activated the entire slayer line? How is that possible?"

At this point Carters comment registered and everyone's train of thought was very thoroughly derailed. _Naked pictures of Kinsley? On every monitor in the White House?_ Hammond and SG-1 gave a collective shudder; they _really _didn't want to know.

"So" O'Neill was first to get his voice back, though he still had a disturbed expression "what's the nice weapon do?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you would like to try it for yourself?" Buffy replied sarcastically, and then shoved her hand with the device forwards towards O'Neill.

**CRACK**

"Opps…" Buffy continued weakly as O'Neill dropped in a foetal position to the floor, his hands clasped firmly around his family jewels.

"I don't care what Galaxy your from" Xander quoted Star Wars weakly.

"That has got to hurt" Teal'c completed the quote.

"As you have noticed Tarithna, the device throws bolts of electrical energy but unlike earth taser's does not require wires for the energy to flow through" Thor commented before he tapped on his chair, beaming O'Neill, Xander and himself back up to his ship.


	20. 25: Holy Alien Ships Batman!

**Thanks to all the reviewers, love to hear from you.**

Chapter 25: _Holy Alien Ships, Batman!_

Xander gaped in amazement as they materialized aboard Thor's ship.

"_Holy Alien Ships, Batman!" _he commented quietly, his voice filled with awe as he gazed around at the sleek design, the curved surfaces, the luminescent oily metals…

"Nice set of wheels you have here, Thor" Xander was finally able to get out.

"As I have told O'Neill on many occasions, no Asgard vessel is equipped with anything as primitive as 'wheels'"

Xander looked approvingly at the diminutive alien, "and he comes up swinging…"

"Indeed, a trait I have learned from O'Neill" Thor replied as he waved a small rod over O'Neill's injury. Xander noticed it and snickered,

"Need a small rod to repair the smallest rod I see…"

"It's not what you've got, it's what you do with it that counts" O'Neill replied, his voice pained, "and unless you've been looking, how would you know what size it is?"

"Don't look, names not Andrew, and you didn't deny the smallest rod comment"

"I believe this is called Innuendo is it not?" Thor asked, looking mildly bemused, or at least as mildly abused as the alien ever did, "O'Neill, as long as you don't… 'Exercise' for three days you will be fine"

O'Neill looked insufferably pleased as Thor beamed him off the ship; Thor it seemed had picked up innuendo, one of his less used skills from him. Made him wonder what else Thor had learned. 

"Xander, Companion to the Tarithna, you have a choice, our technology can replace your missing eye with no problems, however we do have the option to… upgrade your sight. That will require that _both _ your eyes are replaced though and there is a slight risk of loss of sight"

Xander dropped the goofball act, and asked carefully "What kinds of upgrades are we talking about…"

Xander grinned as the Asgard device relinquished him from its grasp; for once the Zeppo was going to have an advantage, for once he would have the advantage over the other scoobies… 'well actually', Soldier boy butted in, 'your greater knowledge of military tactics and operations has given you an advantage since you got to the SGC'.

'True', Xander noted, 'but you didn't protest the upgrades…'

'Bloody right I didn't' Soldier boy replied, before he retreated, leaving Xander with his thoughts. 

'Bloody' that was the first time Soldier boy had said, or done anything which indicated which country he might have been from. 'Bloody', that was Giles speak, was soldier boy from England? He shuddered, then turned to thank Thor.


	21. 26: The Big Bad

Chapter 26: The Big Bad

Xander grinned happily as he reappeared alongside Thor in the Briefing room, causing smiles to appear on the worried faces of SG-1 and SG-Scooby.

"Eye can seeeee yoooouuuuuuu…" he said, singsong style, to the visible disgust of the assembled people.

"Fixed the eye then" Buffy smiled, happy for her friend.

"Yep, and had a little upgrade added while I was at it"

Hammond looked up interested, "Upgrade? What kind of upgrade?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the ability to see heat when I want to, and the ability to see far enough to make any spotter _really _jealous"

"You mean infrared vision?" Willow asked, excited.

"Yep, pretty neat"

"Interesting as this all is" Jacob Carter interrupted, "Anubis isn't going to wait, neither is his fleet"

"Exactly how many ships are we looking at?" O'Neill asked.

"At least three motherships, and 14 Ha'taks, they are amassing at Tyrendula and we expect them to be ready to leave within the next three days" Jacob replied, his voice tense, "There is no way that you and your allies will be able to take that lot out in a fleet action, so it will have to be a covert assault as usual"

"Indeed, we do not have sufficient ships available to consider such a move" Thor commented. 

"Nor can we get a ship their in time to insert you; you'll have to get in through the gate somehow"

Thor interrupted "That can be arranged, however I will not be able to hang around, once you are in place, you will be on your own"

"Indeed, then this is what we will do…"

**To Be Continued…**

Visionary Part 1, Visionary is now complete. Do not fear however, part 2, tentatively titled Bane Of Anubis will be coming soon!

I wish to thank all of you who reviewed, it was very much appreciated.

And just as a reminder, I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of characters or concepts from Buffy The Vampire Slayer or StarGate SG-1. I do however own this story.


End file.
